Computer generated, video (DVD) and audio (CD) portable entertainment systems for motor vehicles have become popular optional features for motor vehicles, especially for family mini-vans and sport utility vehicles. Family mini-vans and sport utility vehicles commonly have both audio and video playback units for entertainment and education while traveling. Likewise, an ever-increasing number of people are traveling on public transportation such as trains, buses and airplanes with laptop computers and devices like an iPod® with pre-recorded material for their personal entertainment. Playing videos and recordings relieves the tedium of extended rides while being confined to a passenger seat.
Pre-recorded media recordings are available in selectable age-appropriate content entertainment and educational materials. People of all ages in most of the industrialized world have become accustomed to the concept of on-demand, transportable entertainment selections when traveling. The capability of having on-demand, audio-video playback has even extended to normal daily activities such as walking, jogging, working in an office, while around the home, and for relaxation.
Attempts have been made to temporarily attach some portable audio-visual playback units to infant strollers, wheelchairs, and similar riding conveyances. While portable laptop computers as well as portable all-in-one DVD and CD players exist for personal use, they have been not been adapted for temporary use with strollers or wheelchairs.
Safety is another prime consideration, especially when attaching a portable audio-visual device to entertain young children or individuals confined to wheel chairs. Concerns for safety extend beyond bodily injury caused by either the attachment apparatus or the playback device, to vision impairment that can be caused by viewing a video too closely and with excessive vibration.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a stroller that incorporates an attachable entertainment device for children, notably U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,061, issued in the name of Kenner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,377, issued in the name of Bretschger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,133, issued in the name of Osato, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,044, issued in the name of Lagace, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,445 issued in the name of Agee, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,156 issued in the name of Leal et al.
None of the prior art particularly describes a fully adjustable and secure attachment means for a multimedia device to a stroller or similar apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which audio and/or video entertainment material can be presented to anyone riding in a chair-like apparatus.